


Complicated

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 17:46:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Roberts older sister Tracy whom he has a complicated relationship with reaches out to him and it causes a misunderstanding with Lucas





	Complicated

Robert didn’t talk about his older sister Tracy that much. He had a big family, he grew up mostly around women. It was him, his mom, Charlotte, Jasmine, and Tracy.

Tracy, on the other hand, was something else. The two had a falling out when she disapproved of him marrying Claire. She came to the wedding, but only because she wouldn’t miss her little brother getting married, but she didn’t necessarily get along with Claire either. She thought her brother could do so much better, she was way too out of his league. 

“Who is Tracy and why is she sending you text messages? Are you cheating on me?” Lucas asked him. He was worried that something was wrong, Robert had been unusually quiet with him today. 

Lately his sister had been trying to contact him. Sending him text messages, saying things like: I love you, I’m sorry for what I did, forgive me. He would leave her on read and not respond, or try to be cordial when he would respond. It was mostly with little emojis and keeping the conversations with her short.

“It’s not like that, let me explain. Tracy is my older sister, we don’t exactly have the best relationship. We used to be really close, but lots of stuff happened.” Robert told Lucas. 

“How long has she been contacting you?” Lucas inquired about his partner's estranged relationship with his older sister.

“Recently. I’ve been talking to her too. She’s been texting me, begging for forgiveness. I gave her the benefit of the doubt, I forgave her. She didn’t want me to marry Claire, she didn’t get along  with her. We haven’t physically talked to each other since the funeral, we’ve only communicated through text messages.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Lucas questioned him. Robert sighed. There was a reason he only told him about his other two sisters Jasmine and Charlotte, mainly because of all the history between him and Tracy. It’s not that he hates his older sister, he loves her, but he hates how they grew apart from each other as time went on.

“That’s why I’ve never mentioned her to you. It’s too complicated, I don’t want to get you involved in my family drama. Trust me, it’s not pretty. Me and her.. we fight and it can get ugly. I have things I can’t forgive her for that I’m trying to work through on my own. I’m not trying to shut you out.” Robert explained to his partner. He didn’t want this to interfere with their relationship.

“I can’t force you to tell me anything. It’s good though, that you were able to finally tell me in your own terms about what was going on. Sorry I jumped the gun, I was worried about you. You’ve been distant with me and now I know why.” Lucas responded to him. 

“I didn’t know how to react when she began contacting me. And it’s not your fault, nothing is. I’d never cheat on you. Coming clean about the truth of why I haven’t been as affectionate with you as I should have been is something I should have done before. I planned on telling you someday, but her reaching out to me just took me by surprise.”

He checked his phone and saw that there was a missed call alert. He checked to see who it was from and was surprised to see it was from Tracy. This is the first time she’s called him.

So far, in the attempt of repairing their broken brother-sister relationship, all they’ve done is text back and forth with each other, trying to get familiar with each other again. 

“Hello, Bobby.” Tracy said.

“Hello to you too.” Robert said.

“How are you?” She asked. 

“I’m good.. why did you call me?” He asked.

“I wanted to hear your voice." Tracy said. 

“You could have just texted me." Robert replied.

“What else do you want me to do?” Tracy asked.

“I know you never liked Claire, but I needed you. I tried to call you months after the funeral and you never responded.” Robert said. 

“I’m sorry, I really am." Tracy said. 

“Bullshit. I’m your brother, we are family. You are supposed to be there for me and you weren’t especially at a time when I needed you the most!” Robert said. 

“Is that why you resent me so much?” Tracy asked. 

“I’m mad, but I don’t hate you. I just want things to go back to the way they used to be.” Robert said.

“You’re right, I should have been there for you. I was a bad sister." Tracy said. 

“Yes, you should have.” Robert said.

“I want to start over with you, try to get closer to you again. I miss my brother." Tracy said. 

“It’s going to take time for me to be able to trust you again." He said. 

“I can accept that." She said. 

“Don’t abandon me again." Robert said.

“I won’t." Tracy said. 

“We will see about that." Robert said. 

“I don’t deserve a second chance, but I will try my best for you." Tracy said. 

“Lets just see where this goes." Robert said. 

“Hopefully all goes well." Tracy said.


End file.
